


One Punch Salvager

by Aheroforfun



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: F/M, Gotta keep my powers and identity secret, Humanity's Strongest, Male Protagonist, Rex got the oneounch, Rex is saitama, even rex wants the spotlight, one punch warrior, wrote this because even rex needs to be badass sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aheroforfun/pseuds/Aheroforfun
Summary: Basically a variant of Sylvalum's story, "Keep your hands steady" where Rex has the strength, appearence and personality of Saitama.





	1. Prologue-1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Punch Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479128) by tsukishima7. 
  * Inspired by [Keep your hands steady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855265) by [Sylvalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum). 



> Oh...hi everyone. I am a hardcore Saitama fan. Now...first of all, it is the first time writing a story, so if you see a grammatic spelling error PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me. I am an amature writer and i learn from my mistakes. Also this story of mine is to some extent inspired by tsukishima7's story in fanfiction.net, title as "One punch rex". Also..the settings are in Saitama's world.

**OPENING**  
(All credits for the lyrics goes to Jonathan Young in Youtube. I have not made the lyrics.)

ONE PUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!

 

3! 2! 1! KILLSHOT!

I am here, for fun,  
I am NUMBER ONE!

(What are you saying? Frustration! NOBODY CAN STOP ME!)  
ONE PUNCH! THAT'S IT! I ALWAYS WIN!  
)LISTEN TO ME! VICTORY AGAIN!)

Power...get the POWER!  
Last minute limit counting  
3  
2  
1  
HERO!  
I don't want to hear you calling out my name!  
I am not her for fortune or fame.  
HERO!  
Instead....

I'LL FIGHT KNOWING NOBODY KNOWS MY NAME!  
(NOBODY KNOWS WHO HE IS!)

Push on, my foes are closing in and covering the sky,  
But i won't turn my back on them tonight,  
HERO!

Till i taste the dirt of defeat someday...  
UNLEASH MY FIST-HEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
HEROOOOOO!!!!!!  
(AH! AH! AH! AH!)  
I WANNA BE THE STRONGEST HEROOO!

\----------------------------

 

FLASHBACK  
_It was just another day for Rex. As he was getting ready for School-_

_"Rex? Hurry up or you will be late!"-A gentle , but demanding voice shouted out. Rex sighed. Aunt Corinne was strict when she needed to be, but she was usually gentle most of the times. Rex, obviously liked her gentle side a lot more, but still he enjoyed seeing aunt Corinne act strict sometimes._

_"Uh-yes!"-He immediately yelled and ran out of the house. Instead of taking a bus, he enjoyed walking instead. Rex usually enjoyed the surroundings while walking from home to School and from school to home while the other students enjoyed taking the Bus. No wonder he had to be up early._

_As Rex reached the School, he settled down on a wooden chair. He was 15, grade 11. His parents were dead since he was six months old, so he knew nothing about his family history. He lived with his aunt Corinne and his grandfather whom he affectionately called Gramps. Right now, he had to choose a courier now. As the School was over and he was getting ready to leave the school, suddenly-_

_"Hey kid, throw your bag off now!"-A masculine, bullish voice shouted. A voice Rex didn't like at all._  
It was Guro, the biggest school bully. He is infamous for ragging, bullying and beating up smaller kids. He enjoyed ganging up on people and stealing their lunch money. Also sometimes beating up boys in front of their girlfriends. Basically a school boy's worst nightmare.  
And Rex was his target today. 

_However, even despite seeing the big bully with two other big guys, Rex was unintimidated. He was, rather looking forward to a fight. He simply smirked.  
"And if i say no?" Rex asked with a blank face._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Guro barked, grabbing Rex up by his collar.  
"yeah! Kid, you would be sorry to challenge Guro!"-One of Guro's sidekick said._

_"Look...punk, this could go two ways. One...you run away. Two.." Rex turned his face away from guro as he said.."I walk on your face." (Getting the reference?)  
At this, Guro and his sidekicks were surprised for a split second. Suddenly they burst out laughing._

_Rex smirked."Your wish." Suddenly , without warning, Rex performed a backwards somersault, slamming his heavy shoes at Guro's face in the process and knocking him away, before expertly landing on his feet. Guro gasped, Rex's kicked had drawn blood from his nose. Enraged, Guro charged at Rex, only for Rex to duck down and dodge his punch before.....hitting as hard as he could. At his nuts._

_"AHHHH!" Guro screamed in pain. Seeing the vunerable bully who had let his guard down, Rex went and punch Guro hard on the face, knocking the bully out cold. His two sidekicks were also surprised-this was the first time they were attacked- and were open. Seeing the opening, Rex kicked the first sidekick on his face, sending him to the ground. Rex then sat down and does a spinning kick, causing the second sidekick to lose balence and fall facefirst on the ground. The two livid sidekicks got up and tried to ambush Rex by attacking him from both sides, But Rex moved behind at the right moment and the two slammed into each other instead. Seeing the opportunity, Rex grabbed both their heads by their hair and slammed their heads together, knocking them out._

_"And that's-why" Rex began in tirumph-"You don't underestimate those smaller then you.". It was true. Rex was barely 5'1 while the bullies were over 6'0._

_Unknown to Rex, the school's principal- Vandham was watching Rex. Vandham was a kung-fu champion himself and he was sad to see the bullies beating up little kids. However, seeing the BULLIES being beaten up was nice....for the change. Smirking, he waited till Rex left the School, and began to follow him until no one else was on sight._

_"Hey kid.." Turning around , rex saw his principal smiling at him. "Yes, sir....?" Rex asked. Despite the principal himself looking nothing better then a bully, Rex knew not to judge a book by it's cover._  
"I must say i am pretty impressed, you are the first kid to beat up those bullies, and i like your attitude." Vandham said with a smile.  
"Thank you , sir" Rex smiled, grateful that the principal was not going to punish him. "oh, by the way...." Vandham began "i would be suspending those boys now." 

_"That would be great sir." Rex said, as he was happy for the other kids in the school._  
"say, Rex..." Vandham began.  
"Yes, sir?" Rex asked back.  
"I would....like to be your teacher and train you about strength. " He smiled at the surprised Rex and said "Hey, your principal or master isn't going to be completely useless. Did you know that i was a former martial arts champion?"  
"Oh, sir, it would be an honour to be your student!" Rex squealed in delight. He then bowed to his new master.  
"Well, then , it's now time to be going, right?" 

_\------------------------------------------_

_Two months have passed since then. Master Vandham had taught Rex most of the basics, but from now he would give a boy a permanent training routine._

_"The principal has called for Rex!" The class monitor called out. Rex wondered for what the principal-or master vandham had called him for. As the monitor took him and left him at the front door of the principal's office, Rex knocked the door and a fatherly voice came out. "Come in"._  
"You called for me , sir?" Rex asked confused.  
"Yes, Rex. I am happy that i have the worthiest student in martial arts. You learnt everything in just two months. But now, i want to give you a permanent training routine from now on which you shall follow everyday....until you turn bald."  
"Huh?" Rex was confused.  
"Do you trust me Rex?" The principal asked.  
"Y-yes sir!" Rex stumbled out.  
"Alright then, here is your training routine. " The principal smiled. "Starting from today, you would be doing **One hundred push-ups, One hundred sit-ups, One hundred squats and ten kilometres run, Every single day!"**.  
END FLASHBACK


	2. A Hero's pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex begins his secret life as a hero for fun.

**OPENING**  
(Once again, the lyrics belong to jonathan young from youtube.)  
3...2...1... FIGHT BACK!  
Press on - prepared!  
Fight fair and square!  
(What's going on?? All of my foes are gone!)  
Let justice last - No questions asked!  
(Give me the heart to cut through the dark and win!)  
Power... get more power!  
Adrenaline is flowing through my brain!  
(Power... get more power!)  
With discipline of every hour that I've trained!

HERO!  
The tallest mountain started as a stone!  
I once was weak, but now I've grown!  
HERO! I know...  
The weakness within is my greatest foe!  
Push on!  
The mortal man I used to be has died...  
There's Gods inside my fist tonight!  
HERO!  
I'll stay, until I taste the dirt of defeat someday...  
Unleash my fist!  
HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\--------------------------------

City Z. 

With it's ultra-modren Skyscrapers and advanced technology, it is no big surprise that it is one of the most popular tourist spot in the planet. 

And right now the city in in the verge of erasure.

There was panic, everywhere. A certain purple guy looking like piccolo's big brother was the one to be blamed, as it seemed. He was the one demolishing cities with monsterous powers that would make the artiface aion jealous. 

"Warning! Demon level threat is incoming! Citizens are requested to leave city Z immediately! Heroes are requested to come at once!"- A microphone called out. However, the people were in complete panic. The heroes, who tried to face the monsters and tried to take it down were defeated. It was useless. Within seconds, the whole city was reduced to rubble as the demonic entity fired spherical blasts of energy everywhere, each causing explosions. equivalent to the size caused by a nuclear bomb.

"Humans...and blades, the time for your punishment has come. I shall drown your race in the bottomless well of despair!" The creature roared out. Despite the strongest drivers and blades trying to fight this thing, they were either easily crushed or tossed aside.   
Meanwhile, the news of the monster and it's destruction reached media and was beging shown by the television. One particular watcher saw the demonic entity easily defeating a group of drivers and blades...and sighed." Guess i shall go."

As the entity kept walking across the doomed city, enjoying the destruction it had caused...until it heard a sobbing sound.

"Oh..? And what do we have here?" The monster said, looking interested, swatting away a pile of rubble in front of it, witnessing a girl of barely ten. The purple entity smirked and attempted to crush the girl in front of it with it's palm, but....removed his palm to see that she was not there.

The monster was surprised but quickly regained it composure. "You are a fast one. What's your name?" It spoke in a deep voice.

The girl was in fact saved by a guy wearing a weird yellow suit, with red gloves, white cape and a belt. His striking bald head was pretty noticible. Smirking, the "Caped baldy" responded after laying the girl on the ground.

"Me..? I am a **guy who is out being a hero for fun.** My name is Rex."  
"WHAT kind of a lame backstory is that?" The monster asked. Rex noticed that the monster was slowly getting furious. It began-"My name is VACCINE MAN!" it said, introducing itself. "The Earth is a single living organism, while you humans are the disease causing bacteria. To get rid of you humans, mother earth has birthed me! " It was starting to get bigger and scarier. Well, A LOT scarier. It's canines had grown massively in size, it's pupils had disappeared and grew up to atleast the height of a lighthouse. "You are saying you do this...FOR FUN? HOW PATHETIC. Yeah, what else could be expected from a human . You don't even have a blade-AGHHHHHH!"

Before the monster knew it, Rex punched the monster. That was more then enough to SLAY the demon and cause it to explode, causing it's blood and guts to fly everywhere along with it's bones and other bodily fluids. The punch had also blown away the huge dust cloud above the city created due to the explosion of debris.

As the remains of the monster kept falling before the "Caped baldy", Rex stood there, in disbelieve looking at his smoking fist, before falling to his hands and knees and shouting:

"DAMMNIT!!! ALL IT TOOK AS JUST ONE PUNCH!!!!!"


	3. The golden trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex meets pyra, mythra and pneuma. Nothing lemon or romance.

_It was one of those annoying mornings again...._  
Rex was hesitant to get up. However, he knew he had to do his hero buisness so he woke up and took off his pajamas and night dress before dressing up in that same yellow superhero costume, finishing with red gloves . Rex dons his white cape and starts making breakfast. Opening the fridge he realizes that his supplies are out. Atleast he could have a decent breakfast. perhaps.

 **OPENING**  
(Lyrics belong to jonathan young, youtube)  
ONE PUUUUUNCH!!!  
3...2...1... FIGHT BACK!  
Press on - prepared!  
Fight fair and square!  
(What's going on?? All of my foes are gone!)  
Let justice last - No questions asked!  
(Give me the heart to cut through the dark and win!)  
Power... get more power!  
Adrenaline is flowing through my brain!  
(Power... get more power!)  
With discipline of every hour that I've trained!

HERO!  
The tallest mountain started as a stone!  
I once was weak, but now I've grown!  
HERO! I know...  
The weakness within is my greatest foe!  
Push on!  
The mortal man I used to be has died...  
There's Gods inside my fist tonight!  
HERO!  
I'll stay, until I taste the dirt of defeat someday...  
Unleash my fist!  
HERO!

Unbreakable, unyielding!  
Draw the future in my mind!  
No matter what the cost - At any day at any time!  
Hero day and night! Soaring proud and high!

HERO!  
Don't wanna hear you calling out my name!  
I'm not here for fortune and fame!  
HERO!  
Instead, I'll fight knowing nobody knows my name...  
Push on!  
The mortal man I used to be has died...  
There's Gods inside my fist tonight!  
HERO!  
I'll stay - until I taste the dirt of defeat someday....  
Unleash my fist!

HERO!!!  
HEROOOO!!!  
(AHHHHHH!! x6)  
I'm gonna be the strongest  
HEROOOOOOO!!!!!!

 

\------------------------------------

 

Luckily, that day was perfect for rex. Rex was quite excited for a 50 percent discount bargain sale. Then again, people were giving him weird looks now and then. Upon reaching the supermarket, he spent a whole three hours trying to find the best deals. 

Once he had bent down to look at a crab meat that said "70 percent off" and a little girl, no more then 5 years of age, pointed at him and called out-"Look mama! Superhero!".  
"Very good, dear" Her mama sighed, before giving Rex a weird glance and picking her child up and walking away. She probably though of him as a random weird cosplayer.....the weird part because he was BALD.

Rex didn't like people calling him weird because he was the caped baldy. He frowned before trying to find the best deal again. He was NOT illiterate. Okay...maybe a little weak on math. He sighed before throwing the smaller box in the trolly when suddenly...

Rex _instinctively_ dodged a man flying at him. Along with his trolly, ofcourse. (Insert ultra instinct theme here.) However, the man's attack did destroy a couple of stands in the way. Immediately there was a panic alert asking all customers to leave the mall. All people started running helter skelter and it took ten minutes for the store to be almost empty. Rex finally took notice of the man attacking him.   
The man was VERY tall. He had dark hair and a fearsome round mask on his face. Despite, Rex knew the man was glaring at him. The man also felt confused why Rex wasn't intimidated. He moved to attack rex when suddenly...

"STOP!"

A feminine voice cried out. Rex looks at his side to see a young girl....probably 18 or 19 years old. She had long, blonde hair, wore a slim ....spacesuit..? Headphone..? A black venetian eye mask by looking at which anyone would assume she was from a BDSM movie like fifty shades of -

_Wait...what am i saying.._

Anyway, it seemed that she was not alone. There were-oh god-two other girls who were dressed like her, wearing the same black venetian eye masks to hide their identity. One had a long ponytailed green hair, while the other had short red hair reaching just to her shoulders. Three girls- and two boys- in a shop. An empty shop.

"Malos! You are not going anywhere!" The green haired girl shouted out.

REX POV

While the other people were busy to leave the mall, i was busy myself to hide at a comfortable place and watch the fight while eating bananas. I was kinda interested in whatever was going to happen, because that black- i mean that man and those three girls looked pretty strong.

"Malos! You are not going anywhere!" The green haired ponytailed chick shouted out. Her voice was...angelic. My opinion.

"Foolish girls...you think i am alone? Jin, show yourself!" The man cried out. Suddenly, chains wrapped around Ms yellow hair and Ms red hair, effectively immobilizing them. They gasped and the green haired girl was barely able to dodge them. _No wonder i hated that weird film._

"Jin! Let the girls go!" Ms green hair shouted out, only to be met with cracking and laughter.   
"Oh...come on! Those two would be some fine presents for my master!" The man known as Malos laughed, causing the trapped girls to watch in horror.

"Damn you !" The gold hair shouted out. "LET US GO!"

"Not so fast" The man, whom i assume is named Jin, called out before drawing his sword and moving at....an interesting speed at ms green. I was bored, because i expected them to be strong and i wanted to challenge them all at once, but decided i would rather would not risk my three days worth of food. 

However, Ms green drew her own sword as well, and began overpowering Jin. I sat in the corner so nobody could see me and started eating bananas. Malos joined jin too, and then began an even fight. Suddenly, Jin shouted "sword magic sealer!" And Pneuma gasped as found herself in a similar predicament as her...friends..? Sisters...? Or ....half sisters..?

"They will hold her only temporarily jin!" Malos shouted out. "We must make our get away!" Jin then grabbed Malos and then they teleported away. I was going to come out of my hiding place and help them when suddenly the chains around ms green dissapeared and she set her friends free.

"Whew.....that was a close one, pneuma.." Ms yellow said. So...the green haired girl's name is pneuma? What a weird name.

"Mythra...pyra...you both ok..?" Pneuma asked them.  
"Uh....yes we are." They said in union. Noting how she moved her head to the red one when she said "Pyra" and mythra when she looked at the blond one, i figured that the blondie must be named Mythra and the red head must be pyra.

"Sigh...i can't believe we failed to capture them again." Pyra said.  
"Yeah, but they also failed because they were trying to capture us!" Mythra shouted.

"Yeah...it was terrible. You three almost got captured" I said, finally deciding my existance to be known to them. I walked to them casually, one hand behind my back and eating a banana with the other.   
They jumped as i came up from behind them and took a defensive stance before realizing i probably wasn't trying to fight with them.

"Who are you? And why didn't you leave the mall?" Red head asked me, oh wait i should call her pyra, right.

"Oh...i was curious. So i stayed back and watched you guys fight." I said with a blank face which caused the three girls to sweatdrop.

"You could have been killed!" Blonde or mythra shouted out. She looked cross...even with an eye mask. WAS SHE A TSUNDERE?

"ah...whatever you three did show me a good fight. Here, have a banana, you three." I said, handing each of them a banana. They gave me weird and confused looks in return.

Suddenly Pneuma said out "Whoops, looks like we have to go now." She said, catching her two friends confused looks with a nod. "And mr...?"

"Rex, Rex addam." I provided helpfully. I didn't ask for their names in turn , because 1.I already knew and 2.All heroes hide their identity except me.

"Well, Mr Rex, we are leaving now, but please don't stay where you see these people. You could have been killed." She said with a soft warning tone before grabbing her sisters's hands and teleporting away. I should watching after them a few seconds before realizing....

"AH CRAP! I HAVE TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" I shouted and picked up my groceries and walked out of the supermarket. I was met in the way with a monster, and it sprewed shit at me before i punched it, immediately killing it as i was in a hurry and ran home.

END POV.

"Did you see some weird thing about that man, Mythra?" Pneuma asked her sister. 

"Huh? What? He was just an idiot." She said.

"No...he is a little more then just an idiot...i think. He watched the fight between us and jin and was not intimidated the slightest." Pyra explained .  
"That proves even more that he is an idiot!" Mythra yelled out.

"But still...i think he is something else. I mean...how many people are there on earth who is THIS fearless?" Pneuma asked back. "He acted as like nothing happened at all. Anyways, he was quite interesting." She ended with a smirk, as pyra and mythra sighed.


	4. Ready! Steady! PUNCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex kills another random monster and fucks up Jin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would be introducing some OCs here.

OPENING  
(All credits for the lyrics goes to Jonathan Young in Youtube. I have not made the lyrics.)

ONE PUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!

 

3! 2! 1! KILLSHOT!

I am here, for fun,  
I am NUMBER ONE!

(What are you saying? Frustration! NOBODY CAN STOP ME!)  
ONE PUNCH! THAT'S IT! I ALWAYS WIN!  
)LISTEN TO ME! VICTORY AGAIN!)

Power...get the POWER!  
Last minute limit counting  
3  
2  
1  
HERO!  
I don't want to hear you calling out my name!  
I am not her for fortune or fame.  
HERO!  
Instead....

I'LL FIGHT KNOWING NOBODY KNOWS MY NAME!  
(NOBODY KNOWS WHO HE IS!)

Push on, my foes are closing in and covering the sky,  
But i won't turn my back on them tonight,  
HERO!

Till i taste the dirt of defeat someday...  
UNLEASH MY FIST-HEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
HEROOOOOO!!!!!!  
(AH! AH! AH! AH!)  
I WANNA BE THE STRONGEST HEROOO!

\---------------------------------

 

"Just how many times this slime is going to keep regenerating...? It's gross!" Nia called out.  
Right now, Pyra, Mythra, Pneuma, their cat eared friend Nia, Brighid, Morag, Zeke, pandoria and Kora were all fighting a huge octopus made up of..slime? Yikes!

"I keep telling you, we need to break that crystal inside it!" Pneuma yelled out. Well, that was difficult. For one, the crystal inside the octopus was the size of a building and two, the octopus itself was three times bigger then a giant skyscraper. 

"Gah! We keep hitting it, but it won't even scratch!" Zeke yelled out. Suddenly he had an inspiration. Drawing his sword he leaps high in the air and says,,  
"I, ZEKE THE CHAOTIC BRINGER OF CHAOS SHALL ELIMINATE YOU WITH HIS ULTIMATE ATTACK! ULTIMATE LIGHTNING-UGH!!" Zeke could not even finish as he was suddenly grabbed by a purple slimy tentacle. The octopus attempted to eat Zeke but had it's tentacle cut off by Kora.

"Whoa...thanks...Kora..you saved me.." Zeke spluttered.  
"I swear you cause more trouble then you solve, ZEKE!" Pandoria shouted out.

"Eww....that thing is disgusting! It is trying to drain all of my girl power!" Muttered a grossed out Kora.

However, the octopus had the team where it needed them to be. Suddenly and without a warning, the octopus let out an mouth energy wave, blasting the team and sending them flying. The energy wave was too fast for Pneuma to react and raise a shield, and now the group was unable to even stand.

"Whoa...i ...didn't expect that.." Mythra coughed out.  
"Shit...."  
"Alright, now take them prisoners!" A voice shouted out. As the octopus moved in for the capture of it's horrified captives, suddenly the group vanished under it's very eyes.  
"Escalion...?" Nia weakly called out. IT was their friend, a small dragon which people though of as a monster, buy was saved by Pyra. It had the power to teleport people over long distance, just as it teleported the group on it's back.  
"Pneuma...we must retreat..!" it called out towards the apparent leader of the group.   
"What....and leave it to do whatever it likes...?" Mythra called out.  
"You can't fight like it!" Escalion called out, while the group nodded their head with grim acceptance. They coudn't move a muscle. So...they just drifted off to unconciousness.

"Quick, capture them before they escape!" The octopus heard the voice and was going to catch the small dragon when suddenly it spotted a certain caped bald man coming towards it. The octopus , interested in the man's bald head, attempted to capture it but...  
Moving at hundred times the speed of light, Rex simply charged into it's crystal and emerged out from it's other end before the the octopus could even comprehend what happened. Rex completely passed through the octopus and it's crystal and landed behind it.  
In an instant, the crystal inside the octopus exploded and disintegrated into nothingness. The purple slime octopus turned into water before falling on the streets and evaporating.   
"Again...only one punch...." Rex sighed in sadness when suddenly he heard a voice..  
"H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" A familiar white haired dude called out to me. Rex though that he saw him somewhere.....but where..?  
"OH!!" Rex exclaimed "Now i remember..! You are tim! No...you are phin! No, Dim!"  
"Silence!! My name is Jin!" The man called out angrily. "It shoudn't be possible for an ordinary human to move like that! You..have to fight me!" The man yelled as he suddenly transformed.  
He....looked stronger. That's it.  
In an instant , he was behind Rex. Moving at the speed of light, he started moving around Rex , jumping around to try and dizzy him out.  
"What do you say to my speed in my true form! I could defeat the aegis like this! And you are just a mere human! "  
Rex didn't know what the aegis was. He wasn't interested either. Jin attacked him him behind and expected to slice Rex in half...  
Only for Rex to turn around casually and ask "Can i go home now?"  
Jin gasped but soon somersaulted in mid air and tried to land a kick on Rex head, however Rex easily dodged the kick and held up his fist.  
"Checkmate" was the only thing that Rex said.  
However, Rex's fist went and hit Jin's balls!  
"Oh...sorry..! I meant to stop before hitting you...but your momentum carried my fist into your..."  
"UUUUGH!!!!"

 

Please wait while we fix your cable operation.

 

 

"Alright , may i know your name?" Jin asked, kinda politely.  
"...Rex addam." Rex answered back, giving jin a weird look.  
"Alright..Rex. The next time we meet...it will be your ultimate demise!" Jin threatened with wobbling legs as if they would break apart.  
"Train hard!" Rex encouraged as Jin dissapeared.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"What...that octopus died...? How-" Pyra shouted, but was cut off by Nia.  
"I think our constant attacks weakened the core and destroyed it later. That is the only logical explaination." Nia lectured.

"Well, the day isn't bad as i thought." Mythra sighed, and she knew others agreed. 

except Pneuma.

She calculated that, to destroy the crystal, a force equal to ten times the strength of a big bang was required. The total force they generated was not even a fraction of a big bang energy.

She atleast knew that they were not the cause of the monster's demise. And that made her a bit relieved and a bit nervous.


	5. Lord Boros vs Rex! A fight for the universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex fights against Boros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, it has been only one day and i am looking forward to comments. Uh...i....a comment...means a lot to me? Geez i am a terrible orator...

A full week has passed till Rex killing the octopus and the heroes getting credits for saving the city. Despite Pneuma being worried about the true cause of the monster's death, she anyway accepted the fact that the crystal probably had some kind of weakness and it shattered later after their attacks seemingly did not work at all. After all, she could had made a mistake in her calculations. 

"You are still recovering....Madam. You shoudn't be out like this."

Pneuma looked back to see their Dragon and friend, Escalion, only that he was in his human form. All of their friends were still recovering as the octopus had caused them some serious damage with it's blast. 

"It's okay, escalion. I will recover soon." Pneuma smiled back.

"Then you should get some sleep. The superhero's doctor told me that the more you guys sleep the faster you guys recover." Seeing excalion concerned, Pneuma sighed in defeat before going back to sleep in her room. The superhero's headquarters had only two rooms, one for men and other for women. It helps that the rooms were completely sound proof, so that pneuma would have no idea what was going to happen that day.

**OPENING**

(The lyrics belong to Amy B in youtube. All credits goes to her.)

 

THE POWER THAT LIES IN MY HAND!  
THEY WILL KNOW THAT ONE PUNCH!

I don't give a damn at all,   
My fist is famous around the world,

Fight back, show off, passion (Fight them all.)

All my enemies they know,   
i am the one who punch them all,  
Monster...warrior....FREEDOM!  
They know...i am a....HERO!!!!!!!

They shake in fear while i am here,  
They wanna hit my tier,  
They crave to know the key, but they don't know  
that i am an uncrowned hero.....  
But hell they are afraid of my name  
CAUSE I WILL OVERCOOOOME!!!!

HEROOO! So i will fight in silence , you won't know my name,  
Go on, and taste my punch if you want!  
(Go challenge me!)  
HERO! so i will be an apostle that you won't see..  
Go on, you will never know my face or who i am,  
BUT I WILL NEVER STOOOOPP!

\----------------------------------------------------

 

(The superheroes woudn't be aware of the fight between Boros and Rex because they are sleeping in soundproof rooms.)

Rex had gone off for a usual night stroll. He would be crossing giant forests to arrive at the vast and empty plains, far away from country , and that would be always the most peaceful place Rex could think off. He really loved the peace. 

Not today.

Suddenly, Rex spotted a star glowing TOO brightly. The night sky at the plains are supremely beautiful, decorated with stars and constellations, but that one star was glowing...well, more brightly then you would think. Rex thought that it was probably going supernova, but the star got bigger and bigger, .....until rex made it out that it was not a star- it was spaceship!! 

Rex shielded his eyes as the light got brighter and brighter and finally the spaceship landed in front of him and the front door of the spaceship opened. 

"Whoa...."

 

Curious, Rex entered through the door to investigate.....

 

"I sense him.....he is coming..." 

 

The captain of the ship, a fearsome, armoured one eyed beast, was controlling the ship with telekineses while sitting on his throne. He was himself looking at the door through which his adversary was going to come, but decided to test his enemy and caused the front door to close. 

 

Rex was walking through the path inside the spaceship. The spaceship was pretty big, much bigger then any spaceship rex had seen before. As he was walking, suddenly, he noted that the passage lead to some kind of hall. An enormous hall and at the very far front he could see stairs. As he was ready to investigate, a wall came down, sealing off his enterence to the hall. Rex held back his fist, and jumped to the wall and punched it, shattering it before landing inside the hall room, his fist still cocked to his front. As he straightened his posture after the punch, he noticed the stairs lead to a throne and an armoured, caped man , completely overcast in shadows, so all he saw was a black figure standing up from the throne.

"So he is my adversary....i can't sense a limit to his energy..."

"Umm...hello? Who are you...?" Rex asked the shadowed person. 

"Wonderful." The man began.." Now , before we fight, lets have an exchange of names. I am the dominator of the universe. My name is Boros. What's your name.?"

"Er...i am a guy who is a hero for fun! I mean, a real professional hero. My name is Rex." Rex replied back.

"Rex...." 

"Look dude, i don't know what the dominator of the universe has to do with me but.."

"Tell me Rex...do you believe in prophesies..?"

"Prophesies...? what prophesies..?" Rex asked back.

"You see, Rex.." The man started walking towards Rex, letting Rex understand what the man looked like. He had a single eye, blue skin and brown metal armour and a red cape, like his was white. "I was once a traveller. Born with limitless strength,i soon found out that no one could beat me. Hence...i was bored. However, one day an old man told me that i would meet my match in Earth. I believed him, now it is true..!" The man or alien known as Boros stood directly infront of Rex and smirked. "Now...fight me Rex! Give simulation to my existance! FIGHT ME-"

Suddenly, Rex punched the man straight in the gut, sending him flying to the wall with a crash, kicking up tons of smoke.

"That's it...?" Rex asked.

(BOROS THEME stars playing.)

The smoke clears, revealing Boros pinned to the wall in a crater. Suddenly he got off and plants his foot menacingly on the ground as lightning coursed through him. His armour shattered, exposing his blue flesh.

"This set of armour, used to seal my immeasurable and unstoppable power, has now been broken." Boros stated.

"....ok." Rex simply replied back. He was sure that Boros was way stronger then malos and pneuma, atleast.

Boros began crossing his arms, and his body began to turn inky blue with bright white lines all over. Finally, he shouted and powered up , Dragon ball z style, bathing the hall in a flood of light and blowing away everything around him except Rex. 

"YES! IT'S TIME!"  
Boros shouted and charged straight at Rex with a purple aura enveloping his body. Boros punch rex, which Rex blocked with his elbow, but Boros kept punching as Rex blocked all his punches with his single arm. Finally, the last punch sent Rex flying back, but undamaged. Seeing this as an opening, Boros uses his speed to move away and come at Rex in an ark, trying to rush at Rex and punch him from a side, but Rex easily blocks it , so Boros keeps trying to charge him from multiple sides after taking a distance to gather momentum for strength, but Rex blocks them all. Finally, Rex punches out as Boros charged at him, severing his left arm. As both Rex and Boros landed, Boros's arm fell off.

"Hmm...despite my full power being unleashed, you are still able to keep up..." Boros said in surprise...

"yeah...you are strong..." Rex complimented.

"however..it doesn't end here." Boros quipped, and charged again, while Rex did the same. Boros threw a barrage of punches with his left hand, while Rex blocked them all with his palm and they started to clash, appearing to anyone from far away as two light rays clashing against each other. 

(One punch man- THE HERO! phrase ii)

"YAAAH!!!" Boros shouted, punching Rex's belly, sending Rex crashing through multiple pillars before finally crashing to a wall. 

Boros powered up, his aura appearing around him once more as he dive-kicked into Rex again, blowing away half of his ship. Rex was sent bouncing against the walls of his ship, while Boros followed like an enormous beam. He tried to land a punch, but Rex dodged, and finally Boros spirals around his ship and clashes with Rex dragon ball Z style. Finally, they land at a distance from each other. 

"Not bad, Rex! You took multiple blows from me and you are still standing! You should have been reduced to dust! Now time to release the energy stored within my body! Anyone hit with this would be atomized!"

Boros shouted as he charged up and fired an enormous energy wave from his mouth, lighting up the sky with the energy blast. This scared the civillians in the city, and they started hoping for the superheroes to make an entry.

As Rex emerged from the explosion, undamaged, Boros suddenly appeared-  
"BEHIND YOU!"  
And punched Rex in the cheek, sending him stumbling.

"That one surely connected! Let me tell you, i am the strongest in my race . We survive in the toughest of conditions and we regenerate even the wounds which are fatal for you. You cannot-"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! Geez Boros, you talk so much. Are you done yet?" Rex asked, bored.

Boros looked at Rex in shock, but..

"NOT YET! METEORIC BURST!!!"

Boros shouted, powering up with a pink aura, releasing so much energy that Rex's cape was blown back and Rex silently stared at the powering up warrior. Boros body became pink, his hair became longer, and his power increased. a LOT.

Boros charged at Rex and punched him in the face. HARD. Rex was sent flying as Boros came after him rentlessly, . At every chance BOROS unleashed once powerful blow after the another, each being strong enough to wipe out all the superheroes. Finally, Boros give him a last, hard kick with the knee, sending Rex crashing to the moon. Rex had just silently taken all of Boros's blows with out retaliation. Realizing that he was in the moon, Rex started inspecting his surroundings, before covering his nose and taking one big leap, landing back on earth.

"This form...using it is like an anaerobic excercise.....the more i use it, it shortens my life span and damages my bod-"  
Boros was unable to finish as Rex landed back on earth with his feet with a crash. Boros stared as   
Rex emerged and looked at him.  
Rex smiled."Looks like i made it back...."

"THAT MAN...MAKES ME WANT TO GO ALL OUT!!" Boros shouted as he charged at Rex in a zig zagging way and strike him from all side. Rex just left himself in a crossed arm position, when suddenly he retaliated, punching Boros in the abdomen.  
"UGHH!!!" Boros spitted blood as the punch sent him flying away like a bullet, crashing though several wwalls of his spaceship before finally doing an somersault and finding his footing, not before stumbling.   
"Exactly..Rex....you are indeed a foe worth defeating...."

Suddenly , Rex instantly appeared in front of Boros and said..

" **Consecutive Normal Punches**..."

Rex threw his punches in sucession, blowing Boros away in a bloody explosion.

"URKKK....." Suddenly, Boros eye, turned black and it's pupil glowed Red as the blood came back and joined together. 

"....I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Boros announced as he exploded with light, sending electrical sparks everywhere causing energy pools to appear.

"All my energy...would be released at once....blasting you-and this _Universe_....to oblivion! COLLAPSING STAR.....ROARING CANNON!!!"

Boros released an enormous multicoloured beam as it charged at Rex.

"Very well, then, i shall use my own final move then. **Killer Move from the Serious Series.....SERIOUS PUNCH!** " Rex shouted out, before punching the beam with more effort, splitting the beam in half. Boros barely dodged his own death, as the clouds above the planet split in half.

Boros, although not fatally injured, was lying on the ground. "So....you didn't take any damage from my attacks...and you were holding back even in that last punch, huh..?"

"Yep" Rex casually answered back.

"I see....well, what would you like to do now..?"

"OH CRAP! I LEFT MY DOOR OPEN!" Rex cried out in panic before running away.

"Rex...huh...?"

\-------------------------------------------------

"huh...? A transformer exploded last night..?" Kora asked.

"Yeah....i though i heard a lot of explosions, but it was probably just in my sleep." Nia helped.

"I see..." Mythra frowned. "Nobody was hurt, right..?"

"nobody." Escalion said. "The sky lit up last night!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

Rex returned home from shopping, and he...noticed Boros standing in the front gate.

"Umm.....Boros? What are you doing here..?" Rex questioned.

"Rex....i want you to be my master. And i will be living with you and shall be calling you sensei."

"Wait- WHATTTTT??"


	6. Power levels

Everyone, it has been a while since i updated this fic. However, i am giving a way ...or let's say, powerscaling, an idea of the character's difference in strength, or how the powerscaling will work out in this fic. Yeah, inspired from Dragon ball Z.

 

**Pyra : 45**

**Mythra : 450**

**Pneuma (Non full power): 1200**

**Pneuma (Full power): 130,000**

**Malos (Individual): 430**

**Malos (Artiface Aion): 140,000**

**Jin (first form): 54**

**Jin (True form): 500**

**Boros (First form): 150,000,000**

**Boros (True form): 9,450,000,000**

**Boros (Final form, Meteoric Burst): 230,000,000,000**

**Boros (Collapsing Star Roaring canon) : 5,000,000,000,000**

**Rex (Normal punch) : 1,300,000,000,000**

**Rex (Consecutive normal punches, one handed): 6,800,000,000,000**

**Rex (Serious strike) : 120,000,000,000,000**

**Rex (Estimated full power) : 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Rex (True full power): ?????**

**(More power levels coming soon.)**.

**Author's Note:**

> So...there you go, Rex's backstory. Yeah, Rex would be the saitama here, with only a FEW people like zeke knowing Rex's true strength.  
> And uh, pyra, mythra and pneuma are not wearing space suits. The costumes they are wearing look a bit like [this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/doraemon/images/c/c2/Doraemon_Nobita_and_The_Island_of_Miracle_~Animal_Adventure_204.JPG/revision/latest?cb=20130914145842&path-prefix=en) and their eye masks looks like [this](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71EthGCGbHL._UX679_.jpg).


End file.
